Sandra's Discovery
by Faithgurl
Summary: Sandra's overprotective aunt, uncle and annoying cousin are driving her crazy. But when a business trip brings them to, you guessed it, Pride Rock, things happen all too fast after Kiara leaves the Pride Lands without a trace. Does this have something to do with Kopa, her long lost brother? Sandra's luck can't possibly get ANY worse...or can it?
1. A Bad Start, Great News

**Sandra's Discovery**

**Chapter 1: A Bad Start, Great News**

"Oh, Sandie_…_" I was in the middle of a dream—I don't even know what kind of dream it was, but the voice seemed to blend in with it pretty well—until this voice kept persisting with the same sentence over and over. "Oh, _Sandie…_"

My dad is a manly man and a Southern gentleman—the kind of guy who's almost impossible to get annoyed with. But I hate being called "Sandie," mainly because it sounds so plain and little-girlish, and waking up with blurry eyes and a headache—which I've been waking up with every morning since I came into puberty—makes it almost impossible to be nice. "Ugh… What? What happened? What's going on?" I muttered. I'd truly thought something was up since he was waking me up instead of just letting me sleep in—oh, did I mention it was Saturday?

"Good morning!" was all he said. Now I really was annoyed. Why was he waking me up on a Saturday? Just to say 'good morning?'

"Uhm… Anything else?"

"Mom's made breakfast. You'd better c'mon if you want any."

I propped myself on my side, trying to wake up. "Oh. So…is that all?"

"Yep."

I fell back tiredly. "I'll be there in a minute."

"You sure?"

"Ugh, yeah."

I got up eventually. I was in a pretty sore mood…until two particular people called my parents and later asked to speak to me. It was my uncle Dave and aunt Cilia!

"Now, if not, we understand perfectly, but, well, we wondered if you'd like to show us Pride Rock, and we could even bring your cousin Taylor too, if we can work it out with her parents," said Uncle Dave.

"Uh, well, I don't really know what to say!" I said ecstatically. I was overjoyed at first, but soon remembered how uneasy Simba and Nala were about bringing new people into the Pridelands.

A month or so back, my parents had to remove me from public school because of all of these kids and even their parents asking me about Simba and Pride Rock. I knew better than anyone that loose lips sink ships, so being homeschooled or taught privately was somewhat cheaper than having bodyguards follow me around everywhere. If you had been asked the kinds of questions I was, you'd think things were getting a little out of proportion too.

Jolting me out of my thoughts, my uncle reassured me, as if reading my mind, "We promise we won't blow the place up."

I laughed a little. Exaggeration is pretty much his way of reassuring you of something. "Alright, I guess..." But I truly wondered what Simba would think when I brought them out there.

"But, actually," my aunt added in, taking the phone, "We're also there because the company we work for is sending Dave and me to a place in Africa that's literally next door to where your friends Kimba and Nayla live. We have to do some soil testing and other analyzing on some land bordering there."

The only part of that I really seemed to catch was the "Kimba and Nayla" part. Boy, did they have a lot to learn! It would be a long plane ride, so I would get to tell them all about it—including getting all the Pridelanders' names straight!

I grinned with pure joy. "Well, alright, since you promised!"

**This story will have a few parts with just OCs, but I promise you, the LK characters will appear very soon! Don't report this. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. A Stressful Arrival

**Chapter 2: A Stressful Arrival**

"…And so, it's _Simba _and _Nala, _not 'Kimba' and 'Nayla,'" I explained to Uncle Dave and Aunt Cilia. I tried not to be hurt that they seemed to labor to listen to me as they looked at some work papers…the same papers they'd been looking at the whole ride, which had been two days so far.

I turned to Taylor. "These guys are so great! Taylor, you and Vitani would get along _so _well. She even looks like you! In a…lioness sort of way."

She gave me this uninformed look from her seat beside me. "Vitani?" she slurred through some cheap bubblegum in her mouth. "Who's Vitani?"

She'd forgotten? Oh well, I'd be happy to explain again. "Oh, she can seem a little scary sometimes, but once you get to know her she's pretty cool. It all started when I—"

"I _know, _Sandra, we all _know. _You've told us eight gazillion times already!"

"Oh." Embarrassed, I looked away, which happened to be in my aunt and uncle's direction.

"Um, yeah, let's give that a rest, okay?" my aunt said to me past my uncle, who was on the other side of me. "We're all kind of tired from this jet lag. Maybe you should relax like the rest of us are trying to do," she said mildly but firmly. My uncle had already spread a road map over his eyes and had his head laid back. Thankfully, he hadn't started to snore yet.

But what _was _this? Were my relatives teaming up against me or something? Those words, coming out of both my cousin _and _my aunt…they just, I don't know…_hurt. _I thought about trying to come up with something witty when aunt Cilia added, in a bit more of a friendly tone, "Does that sound like a fair plan?"

I shrugged, not feeling like talking anymore.

"Well?"

"Um…I guess so."

The rest of the ride, everyone acted oblivious to any signs of me being upset, except Taylor, who at least tried to think up games for us to play.

*The next day*

As we stepped off the plane, warm wind whipping our hair, I looked back at Uncle Dave, Aunt Cilia, and Taylor. Aunt Cilia lowered her sunglasses, but quickly put them back on because of some sand swirling around. Uncle Dave squinted in a stressful way. Taylor just stood there, with her mouth hanging open as if she couldn't breathe or something. She seemed to think that looked cool (trust me, this wasn't out of amazement or awe).

I knew my family loved me, and that they could usually be trusted (even though they had a habit of leaving my electric devices in a hot car), but I could still see Simba and Nala's uneasy faces when they talked about protecting the Pridelands from poachers and such. "Now…I can trust you guys, right?"

My uncle, right now feeling more smart-aleck than quick-witted and comical, set his hands in front of him, as if explaining rocket science, and said, "Look. You don't know us, but we will at least _try _to do everything right."

I was feeling especially sensitive right then (um…puberty thing; I won't go into that), so that comment pointed at me seemed to shoot me in the chest. I finally spoke up. "Just so you know, I find that offensive. _Just _because I care about what happens to my friends _doesn't _mean you have to get smart with me about it."

Taylor's eyes widened, but mine remained narrowed. She looked from me to Uncle Dave. My uncle looked down at his loafers (not good shoes to wear to the Pridelands) and sighed deeply, almost remorsefully. But he didn't say anything. _You're probably just too proud, _I thought to myself, trying to calm down.

Probably trying to keep the atmosphere light, my aunt took out a map. "Well, we'd better find where we'll be camping out."

I announced importantly, "I could get permission from Simba and Nala, and they'll probably let us camp right near Pride Rock!"

I braced myself for more smart talk from my uncle, but he kept quiet. I was content with that, though I tried to tell myself he and Aunt Cilia were probably stressed after all this traveling.

"So when do we get to see Simba and Nala?" Taylor asked. Well at least _she _showed some support!

"Well, we'll probably get settled and unpack some things, then we'll head out," Aunt Cilia answered calmly.

Suddenly, I felt resentful. Why was it okay for _her_ to ask a question, but not me?

I could not_ wait_ to go to Pride Rock by myself and take a break from dealing with my relatives.

**Things will pretty much start to happen in Chapter 3, but reviews are welcome! It makes me want to update more. ;) **


	3. Suspicious Minds

**Chapter 3: Suspicious Minds**

My uncle was still wearing loafers when time came to visit Simba and the other Pridelanders. I started to say something, but stopped. _Let him wear what he wants, since he's so smart, _I thought. But in truth, most of the time he and Aunt Cilia knew what they were doing, even if they looked like they didn't (which seemed to be half the time). I knew I should forgive them, even though their unenthusiastic comments felt like poison darts.

I was especially excited about seeing Kiara again! I paced, my heart beating a little fast at wondering what Simba and Nala's reaction would be, even though Kiara and Kovu probably wouldn't care. I'd dressed for the weather, but still fairly conservatively—a decent white tank top, red silk scarf, black khaki skirt, and black sandals with a strap that wrapped around the ankles.

My cousin finally stepped out of the tent, wearing grey gym pants, a tie-dyed loose-fitting T-shirt, and worn brown sandals. "Taylor? You're wearing _that_?" That wasn't all she had, I knew—I'd seen inside her suitcase.

She raised her eyebrows. "Is there somethin' _wrong _with what I'm wearin'?"

"Uh, no…um, it's just that we're visiting royalty and I just thought—"

My aunt interrupted. "It's all good. It doesn't matter what we wear."

"I was gonna say, I do sorta wanna meet these lions after hearin' so much about 'em." He winked at me. Yeah, I think we were all feeling a little better after a while.

"Geez Sandie, why've you gotta be so uptight?" my cousin whispered snottily to me.

I swallowed my frustration—again. "Well _sorry._" I sighed. "See," I struggled to explain to her, "I don't _mean _to be uptight, it's just…"

"I was _kidding, _Sandra!" She sighed exaggeratedly. For a tomboy, she could sure be dramatic sometimes. My aunt nor my uncle said anything to her, but my uncle sympathetically wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him a little as we walked, smiling in anticipation. I just knew they wouldn't be disappointed once they were introduced to the majesty and splendor of Pride Rock and the Pridelanders.

As we advanced upon the majestic rock, I suddenly stopped and ran in front of them. "I'll go first," I said cautiously.

Taylor looked up at our aunt and uncle. "Why? Are they…dangerous?"

"I believe Sandra knows what she's doing," Aunt Cilia said.

I looked back at her, as if to say, _Thank you._

I raced up the rock ramp to where the den was.

"Simba? Nala?" I called, slowly stepping toward the den's entrance. I braced myself for any sudden greetings from Kiara, Kovu or Vitani. At least Kovu knew to be gentle since I'm not as strong as they are. But I didn't see any of the three younger lions.

Simba and Nala stepped out, somewhat wearily. "Sandra? Is…that you?" Simba asked, squinting a little.

My heart almost stopped with horror. "You…don't remember me? No…don't do this to me!" I knew I couldn't be too loud, since my family would worry and come up there before it was time.

"Oh Sandra, of _course _we remember you." Nala seemed to be forcing a smile. "It's just been so long since we've seen you!"

This made me slightly nervous. If there was bad news, we could save it for later. "I have some people I want you to meet."

"People?" Simba asked. "Um, what kind of people would those be?"

"Don't worry, they can be trusted!" I said quickly. "I think," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, what was that?" Simba had his eyebrows arched up and was smiling half-heartedly.

"Oh! I mean, yes, yes, of course they can be trusted. See, they're actually my aunt, uncle and cousin." I looked behind me and called out, "Guys! You can come out now!"

Nala laughed. "Oh Sandra, you didn't have to hide them from us!" But Simba still looked apprehensive and…worried, too. He and Nala briefly exchanged glances. "Should we tell her?" I saw Nala mouth to him. "No, later," Simba mouthed back. I pretended not to notice. I just knew they were talking about how suspicious they were of what I was doing. Well, they would feel better within a few minutes. Although I _did _sort of wonder why Kiara, Kovu or Vitani hadn't shown up yet.

**Yeah, I've actually had experiences like that with my uncle, aunt and cousin. My aunt and cousin are tomboys while I'm girly, and a bit of a poser. XD But that's just one of many differences between me and them. Overall, though, they are very sweet and loving—I may or may not have exaggerated in portraying them to make it more interesting. What can I say? They inspire me! :D Please review if you're liking this so far! **


	4. Kopa

**Chapter 4: Kopa**

"Simba, Nala, this is my Uncle Dave, Aunt Cilia and cousin, Taylor."

Simba smiled pleasantly and said, "Glad to meet you."

"Welcome!" said Nala, just as pleasantly.

I tried to discretely motion for them to bow, but they apparently didn't notice. Ah well, Simba and Nala didn't seem to mind anyway.

"Hello Simba, Nala!" my aunt said in her usual friendly, sociable voice. I'd half-expected her to be scared of them, since she's more of a bird person than a cat one (much to the hurt feelings of Jane and Petra, my adopted sisters who are also talking cats).

"We've heard a lot about you guys from Sandra here," my Uncle Dave said, grinning.

"I bet you have!" Nala laughed.

Taylor instantly began firing off questions that were less than appropriate, or at least too deep for the moment. "So, does Scar really exist? Are he and Zira mates? Where's your daughter? What happened to your dad?"

My uncle laid his hand on her shoulder and whispered, gently but effectively, "We'll talk later, okay, Taylor?"

_Serves you right! _I thought. I couldn't wait to see what her punishment would be, especially when I saw Simba's head bowed, and an expression like he was looking for some way, if any, to answer her questions without embarrassing himself. I clenched my fists and told Simba with my eyes that I had _not _meant for this to happen.

"Um…well, we hope you enjoy your stay here," Nala continued to confide, "But we hope you understand that we have a few questions to ask you first before staying here."

"Oh, of course!" Aunt Cilia nodded understandingly. Simba sighed deeply and motioned for me to follow him away from there. I nodded quickly, making my feet move.

"Can I come?" Taylor asked.

I gave her a disgusted look. As if!

"Not _this _time," Aunt Cilia answered her.

Once we were out of everyone else's earshot, I began talking at once. "Simba, please! Please don't exile me. I confess that I may have said a little too much to them about you guys, but I had _no _idea she would pull this." I lowered my head, waiting for his answer on that.

He faced me with a weak smile. "Sandra, if you want the truth, that's the last thing we need to worry about."

I shook my head. Something was wrong. "Simba, please tell me everything."

"Kiara is gone. She's left, without a trace. No evidence at all, and when I say none, I mean it."

I tried to clear my head—I was sure I'd heard wrong. "Um, could you repeat that? Because at first I thought you said Kiara was _gone_!" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Kiara _is _gone, Sandra!" Simba said, frustrated.

I froze on the spot. "What?!"

"I had a hard time accepting it too." Simba turned away, shaking his head. He even had his claws unsheathed. "First my dad, now my _cubs_? What's gonna happen _next_?"

"Simba, please don't talk like that!" I said, stroking his mane. "Simba," I added quietly, "I understand if you don't want to talk about this anymore, but…what did you mean by 'cubs?' Kiara was your only cub, right?"

"Sandra, you may want to sit down on this rock over here."

I half-knew where this was going, and half-didn't. I sat down as Simba told me everything:

"See… months after I became King and Nala the Queen, _and _after our series of little adventures,we had _two _cubs, and the first-born was to be the future king. His name was Kopa."

"Kopa…" I muttered under my breath with a sense of wonder.

"We thought Zira had some sort of involvement, but we couldn't get a word out of her about it. Aside from her insane loyalty to my currently absent uncle, that was why she was banished to the Outlands."

"Puh, I can imagine!" I said.

"Nala and I were so sad after he disappeared. A part of our hearts went with him when he did. But we realized we still had Kiara, and I wanted to be a better father than I had been, and not be so careless."

Now I knew why Simba was so insanely overprotective over Kiara. This explained everything.

"But why didn't you or Nala or Kiara ever tell me any of this?" I asked.

"We wanted to tell you, but just couldn't bring ourselves to. It was just too sad to talk about."

"Does Kiara remember him?"

"Oh yeah. They played all the time. But that was such a long time ago, and she doesn't remember as much as we do."

I shook my head sadly. "Kiara seemed such a sweet, happy cub, like nothing happened at all. You all did."

"Well," Simba said quietly. "Now you know. I mean, the idea of not seeing Kopa _or _Kiara again—"

"I know," I said, nodding slowly and throwing my arms around him. Simba hugged back, like he hadn't ever before.

I sighed sadly—and ashamedly. This made my little disagreements with my family fade away to nothing.

"I know they're out there, Simba," I whispered comfortingly. "Both of them."

**More of this will be explained in Chapter 5, since Chapter 4 is too long as it is. So yeah, things are starting to happen! Please review, they're greatly appreciated! ^^**


	5. Cooling Off

**Hey guys, I'm back! Things have gotten pretty dramatic, haven't they? Just thought I'd tell you this chapter is a little more comical than dramatic. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Cooling Down**

I thought I'd go visit Rafiki before heading back to Simba, Nala and my family.

I raised my fist to 'knock' on the tree so as not to be rude and to make sure he was home. Rafiki suddenly popped his head out of the leaves, making me stumble back with startled surprise. "You don't have to knock on the tree, Sandra!" he said with his funny accent and goofy, wide smile.

"Hehe, I knew that," I said with a laugh, climbing up after him.

"Your luck is good enough as it is!" he added.

I laughed again at Rafiki's silly joke, but then got serious. "Actually…I'm not so sure about that," I muttered.

"And why is that?" he inquired.

Unable to help myself, I told him everything, just hoping I didn't sound like just another whiny teenage girl.

"I feel kind of bad though, you know, for being so self-centered. Especially after Simba told me about Kopa."

Rafiki nodded with approval as he sketched on the trunk of his tree. "But I'm still furious somehow...I guess because of Kiara, and how rude and disrespectful my cousin is being."

"Ah yes, inquiring minds," Rafiki said, almost to himself, as if he'd heard everything earlier.

"I mean, Scar and Zira _mates_? I think what little is left of my childhood is lost forever!"

Rafiki chuckled at that, and I had to admit it sounded kind of funny after a while.

"Thank you for putting up with me," I said, getting up. "Well Rafiki, I'd better go see what Taylor's punishment is."

"Just remember, pride like that will come back to you!" Rafiki called after me as I began to ease myself down the huge trunk. He said it with a smile but did have a hint of caution in his voice.

"Okay, I will." As I went down, I noticed that on the trunk of the tree, under the place where Kiara and Kovu had been drawn out, was a drawing also of a lion whom I was sure was Kopa. Rafiki was now focusing on drawing out a mane for him. That gave me hope, and I smiled an open-mouth smile for the first time that day.

_However, _I _did _still have a little bone to pick with Taylor. "Taylor! We have to talk." But from a distance I saw that Taylor was on her cell, so I'd have to wait.

I jumped when I heard a piercing high-pitched male scream, and then a much lower-pitched male scream. I knew those voices…

"Run, Pumbaa! Step on it, will ya'? This crazy chick is gonna eat us!"

"I'm runnin' as fast as I can, Timon!"

Pumbaa, with Timon mounted on his back, ran behind me. "What's wrong, guys?" I asked with alarm.

"Listen for yourself!" said Timon, gasping for breath. "This'll teach _me _to listen to other people's phone conversations!"

It was only when Taylor got off her phone and ran up to me excitedly that I understood what the problem was. "Hey! Sandra! Guess what! Next week I'm going to a pig-pickin'! Oh, I just love them! Mama just called and told me that our neighbor is havin' one and they invited me, my brother and Mama and Daddy!"

"I'm sure the world is rejoicing because of that, Taylor." My uncle's sarcastic lines were starting to rub off on me. I'd probably regret that later. "But please, try to show _some _consideration for humanity."

"But we aren't humans!" Pumbaa whispered to me. He obviously didn't know what _humanity _meant.

"Shh! Quiet, Pumbaa! We ain't outa the woods yet," said Timon to Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa _does _happens to be a pig, you know," I said to Taylor.

"Oh." She looked past me at Timon. "Aww, you're such a cute little meerkat!" She reached out to pick him up.

Timon screamed again. As he and Pumbaa ran off, I flashed them a final apologetic smile.

"Aww, don't run!" She looked down, and I actually felt a little bad for her. "I just wanted to pet him."

"Well, hehe, Timon isn't exactly the touchy-feely type."

"I knew that," Taylor replied simply. "I knew that Pumbaa was a pig, too."

"Oh yeah, _sure_ you did."

"_Sure you did!_" she mocked me as we headed back toward where Uncle Dave and Aunt Cilia were already setting up camp. Apparently they got the permission. So far so good. But then it reminded me of something.

I stopped walking and looked at her. "Don't you and Uncle Dave and Aunt Cilia have a little…appointment?"

"Oh…yeah…they wanted to talk to me about something." I could tell she was playing it cool.

"They'll probably want to talk with you alone, so I'll just go and visit a little while longer."

She shrugged. "Well, whatever."

This would give me time to see if at least Kovu and Vitani were alright. _Poor Kovu is probably heartbroken, _I thought. _That is, if he's even here. _

**Ooh, drama! Is Kovu still at Pride Rock? What will Taylor's punishment be? Will Pumbaa ever live this down? Find out in the next chapter of _Sandra's Discovery! _**

**I just had to do that. XDD Please review if you like it and want to see more! Each one is appreciated. :) **

**Oh, and just in case you didn't get Rafiki's joke near the beginning of the chapter, knocking on wood (or tree trunks in this case) is a thing some people do for good luck. There's a song from the 80s named after this, and I love it! Well, bye for now. ^^**


	6. Vitani's Confession

**Chapter 6: Vitani's Confession**

_Just keep calm, it's the best way to solve things, _I tried to convince myself as I ran. But it didn't do me much good. I could either deny that something was seriously wrong, or accept it. Either way, it was going to hurt.

I bumped into Nala on my way up. "Sandra! Didn't see you coming. Are you—"

"Nala. Tell me where Kovu and Vitani are. I must know. Are they alright?"

"Um, well, Vitani's out hunting, and Kovu's in the den. As you might know, he's…not feeling too good right now."

I shook my head. "Nala, you have to let me go to him. If I don't, he might go disappearing off somewhere too."

Nala looked away and sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you," I whispered as we entered the den.

I walked closer, toward what I thought at first was a shadow, but then realized that it was indeed Kovu.

"Who—who are you?" Kovu said cautiously, backing up. His green eyes seemed to light up in the shadows. "Wait…Sandra?"

"Yes, don't worry. It's good to see you again! I'm here with my family—my other family. But, to the point, I want to help you find Kiara…and maybe even Kopa."

"Sandra, I will _never _forgive myself if something happens to her." At first I was afraid he might have a panic attack, but soon realized he was too deflated for that. "If I didn't feel so bad, I would already have left to look for her, so…yeah, try to bear with me."

"You did nothing to deserve this, Kovu, none of you did. But we can't just sit around waiting for something to happen."

"I know, but…" Kovu sighed. "All these nightmares I've been having are making me afraid to do _anything_."

"We'll go together then," I shrugged. "Two's better than one. Three's even better—Vitani could come too. Then we could all come back here to Simba and Nala."

"Sandra, I appreciate your support and all, but there's nothing you can do. She probably doesn't even _want _to come back… I'm so afraid it's because of _me…_"

"Kovu." I laid a hand on his paw and said gently, "Tell me one good reason why she would leave because of _you, _of all of us. Just one."

Kovu sighed deeply, resting his chin on his other paw, not answering me. "That's what I thought," I nodded. "I think she went out to find her brother. They all still miss him after all of these years. Maybe she overheard Simba and Nala talking about him and curiosity finally got the better of her."

"Well…maybe." Kovu looked away, laying his head on his paws forlornly. I was beginning to run out of words of consolation—and ideas.

"Sandra."

I looked behind me and saw Nala with Simba and Rafiki at the cave's entrance. "Rafiki is here to see Kovu now." Nala walked closer to me. "Let's give them some privacy." I could tell she meant "them" as in her as well. But that wasn't what was on my mind right now.

I looked over at Kovu frantically. "You really are sick from this!"

"Look, guys, I'm _not _sick," Kovu started with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Kovu's fine, Sandra, but I think he just needs some rest and relaxation right now."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to impose, especially at a time like this."

When I left the den, I saw Vitani waiting for me. "Sandra," she whispered rather urgently, "it isn't Kovu's fault Kiara left—it's mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is everyone blaming themselves? She probably just wanted to be a hero and find her brother."

"Would you just let me finish?" Vitani snapped in her usual feisty manner. Her voice softened. "See…the other day Kiara and I had this huge fight. I saw that she wasn't her usual perky self, so I asked what was wrong. She told me she missed Kopa, and that she wanted to find out what happened to him and to see him again. I told her that it had been several years, and that she needed to accept that he was probably gone forever, and…that's when things sorta got nasty."

She then became silent, as if reliving the scene in her mind, while I let these answers sink into my own mind. She went on, "I feel kind of bad now. I didn't know it would go this far." She looked at me in a way I thought I'd never see her look at me. "Sandra, you _can't _tell Simba what I've done. He would banish me for sure. I mean, I suppose I could go out and live on my own, but it's just so nice to be in a safe home now, and be able to have food every day. I really hadn't meant for Kiara to run off and for Kovu to think it was his fault."

I laid a hand on her. "Not a word to Simba _or _Nala—I promise."

Vitani let out a quiet breath of relief. "Thanks."

"I have a lot of secrets too," I admitted.

"Really? Like…what?"

I hesitated. "Uhh…"

"Hah! Kidding!"

I smiled. "Well, I'd better be getting back to where I'm staying." It would be hard though, especially after all that had happened.


	7. Family Feud

**Chapter 7: Family Feud **

I looked around nervously as I walked alone back to our camp spot. Uncle Dave and Aunt Cilia had just started a campfire and were pulling some things from the cooler.

"Well Sandra, that was awfully nice of you to introduce us to your friends," Aunt Cilia said sweetly.

I managed a smile. "They certainly are true friends," I said. "I've actually slept with them in their den before."

Uncle Dave and Aunt Cilia looked at each other. "You _have_?" My uncle gave me a strained look.

"I was gonna say, when did you straighten _this _out with your parents?" Aunt Cilia asked, narrowing her eyes.

I flapped my arms at my sides. "I knew I shouldn't have said that the _minute _it came out!"

As usual, Taylor just watched us go at it. "Well, we're glad that it did, because you aren't doing anything like that while you're with us," said my uncle.

"Lions are not pets, Sandra," my aunt joined in. "They can kill you in an instant. Even when you feel sure they would never hurt you."

I stood up. "I never considered them _pets_!" I said with disgust. "How could you?"

"Be careful how you raise your voice. We only want to keep you safe," my aunt said, putting her hand on mine as if I were 3 years old.

I sat back down, my eyes stinging with disdain, frustration, and maybe a little sadness too. But I hardened my voice once again. "Well," I said stiffly, "My parents approve of it."

"With what your father's studied in college about lion and tiger attacks, I'm sorry he lets that happen." Uncle Dave's light blue eyes bore into me, but I made myself meet them. _You two are impossible to reason with, _my eyes told him, but decided not to say it out loud. I didn't want to be punished along with my cousin, remembering Rafiki's warning about pride.

Was this how Taka felt? Before he went so…insane? No, I couldn't end up like that. That wasn't an option. But I did promise myself a good cry once things got quiet that night and I could be alone. Oh, right…Taylor and I were sleeping beside each other.

Aunt Cilia and Uncle Dave served us eggrolls (defrosted over the campfire) and cans of Sprite as if nothing happened, though Taylor noticed the dark silence and started singing under her breath, "Food is good, food is delicious…"

I could tell she secretly wanted to make me laugh, so I did giggle a little. Despite the fact Taylor's silly lyrics were goofy and rather meaningless, it seemed to loosen all of us up a little.

"Well, it's off to work tomorrow, so I'd better get our stuff out to be ready," my aunt said after finishing her eggroll, stretching as she got up.

"I'll help," Uncle Dave offered.

"No, I've got it."

Uncle Dave sat back down and looked over at me and sat closer to me. "You alright, buddy?"

"Well…Simba has this daughter, named Kiara, and…she's gone. We were really close, despite being a different species and all that. And…none of us know if she'll come back." I just couldn't help telling him.

My uncle nodded understandingly.

"I—I just don't want you to think I'm—" I didn't know how to finish the sentence without the risk of hurting his feelings. He seemed to understand a little better now—a little.

He looked at me with almost-sad eyes, waiting for what I was going to say. "Never mind," I finally said.

He gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Everything's gonna be alright."

_I hope that's true, _I thought. I'd made up my mind on what I wanted to do. I couldn't think of any way around it. We _had _to find Kiara.

**Sorry things are a bit slow-going right now, but hopefully the next chapter will be better. :) Please review, and thanks in advance for your support! **

**Kblade: Nope, Vitani definitely didn't mean for it to go that far! D: Thanks for reviewing! :)**


	8. A Hard Decision

**Chapter 8: A Hard Decision**

I spent most of the night waiting for light to come back to the African sky, however I must have fallen asleep at some point, since I remember waking up…to a strange and repetitive beeping and flashing.

"Alright! Our first morning in the Pridelands!" I heard Aunt Cilia say in her usual chipper voice.

"Um, I appreciate your newfound enthusiasm, but what are you—" More clicking.

"We're taking pictures to put up on our fridge! We wanna preserve this moment!" Uncle Dave replied, just as chipper.

I quickly sat up, wiped my eyes, and combed my fingers through my brunette hair. "What a time to take pictures, Aunt Cilia!" I snapped.

"Sandra, remember, watch your tone."

"I'm not a child. And maybe I would if you weren't criticizing my friends and taking pictures when I'm not even ready."

"You can't always be glamour girl. Sometimes we just like to see you two at your natural selves."

"Well, just don't send my family any copies," I said disdainfully.

"Ooh!" said Taylor, sitting up beside me all of a sudden. "Take a shot, quick, before she loses that face!"

"Just leave me alone, all of you!" I crashed my face into my pillow.

I heard Taylor get up and walk to the tent's entrance. "Uncle Dave, what's wrong with her?" She actually seemed a bit concerned for me.

"Let's leave her alone," Uncle Dave said gently. "We do have to get a move on to our work spot."

"But what'll _we_ do all day, like to entertain ourselves?" Taylor asked as they walked out.

"Remember? We discussed it last night, while Sandra was still with her lion friends. You were asking the rulers here some less than appropriate questions, and we could have risked making a bad impression. So, we've decided that instead of going with Sandra to visit Pride Rock, you'll be helping us at our work. Don't wear any of your better outfits."

"I did kinda upset Sandra," Taylor admitted. She sighed. "I guess fair's fair."

Now I was frankly a bit sorry I couldn't take my cousin with me back to Pride Rock. I mean, this was totally unexpected.

I still had my face in my pillow when Taylor came in to change. "So…what's wrong with you?" That was Taylor language for _Are you okay? _

"I have a killer stomach ache," I groaned, which was the truth. She said nothing more as she quietly changed from her pajamas. I could tell she felt really bad, so I added before she left, "Oh, um, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I overreacted—and that they're making you do this."

She shrugged and smiled half-heartedly. "It's fine. It isn't like it's slave labor or anything. It's mainly just soil-testing. And you know me—I don't care if I get dirty."

I smiled. That was Taylor alright. "Well…good luck."

After they left, papers and tools and all, I took some much-needed medicine and packed more into my backpack in case I would need it again.

This was going to be so hard—but I had to help them find Kiara, and I didn't think we could do it overnight. I chose my words carefully as I wrote a sentimental note to my family, reassuring them that I loved them all and that it was nothing they had done, and that I would be back as soon as I could. It wasn't that I favored the Pridelanders over them, but I _was _a Pridelander, whether they liked it or not.

When I arrived, Timon and Pumbaa saw my backpack.

"Uh-oh, this kid's up to something, I just know it," Timon whispered to Pumbaa. Pumbaa snorted in agreement.

"Okay Sandra, tell me what you're doing," a voice came behind me. I wanted to tell Simba what the backpack was for, but just couldn't. He'd say no for sure.

"Oh…this?" I smiled innocently, finding a loophole just in time. "I just thought I'd need some of this stuff for this visit."

As if knowing what I was thinking, Simba said, "Zazu is already out searching all over for Kiara, and Timon and Pumbaa are asking all of the animals around here if they have any word or sighting of her."

I tried again. "But…uh, why do you think that's why I have this backpack?"

Simba smiled. "I know you, Sandra. Just saying, don't try anything you shouldn't, okay?" He looked back at me with his knowing chestnut eyes. He really was like Mufasa sometimes.

_Oh, I should _definitely_ try this, _I thought. "Okay," I said.

I smiled gratefully at Timon and Pumbaa for not giving my plan away—if you could even call it a plan. I was just desperate.

"Kovu?" I said into the den, slowly peeking in.

"Oh, hi Sandra!" Kovu said sociably, and was even smiling.

"Well! You certainly seem to be feeling better!"

"Yeah." He stretched. "Rafiki gave me some stuff to help me feel better—but only for a while."

Now I was a bit concerned. "You don't feel, you know, _too _much better, do you?"

"I was a little nervous about that too, but Simba and Nala assured me Rafiki knew what he was doing. So, what's that on your back?"

I smiled half-heartedly. "I think you know."

Kovu walked closer to me. "You want to go try to find Kiara, don't you?"

"We have to. We both know that," I said gently.

"That would be really great if we could," Kovu mused. "And I am feeling a little better."

"Great!" I said, trying not to sound too loud. "But Vitani's the only one we can tell—well, possibly Timon and Pumbaa too. Although Timon does have that secret-keeping issue…"

"Oh, I'll make sure a peep doesn't come out of that little guy until you all come back."

"Vitani! So you're in?" Kovu asked her.

Vitani walked over to us. "Sure." She looked at her younger brother. "I really hope you two can find Kiara…and maybe even Kopa, if he's still out there." She glanced at me. I wondered if Kovu knew about Kiara and Vitani's fight. I decided not to risk asking though.

**Things are going to get **_**really **_**interesting in the next chapter, but I won't say what. ;) Reviews are greatly appreciated! If this interests/appeals to you, please do! :) **


	9. Into the Jungle

**Chapter 9: Into the Jungle **

Kovu, Vitani and I huddled. "I do wish you could come with us, Vitani, but we'll need someone to stay behind to give Simba and Nala—and my family—a good alibi while we're away."

Vitani shrugged. I was glad she was going along with our plan, for it was crucial that everyone did at a time like this.

"So, do you think you can keep Timon and Pumbaa quiet about this, and come up with a good excuse for our absence?" I asked her.

"I know I can," said Vitani with a confident smirk.

"But try not to lie to them," Kovu put in.

I nodded. I'd forgotten that part.

"Got it."

*30 minutes later*

"Where do you think we should start?" I asked Kovu. He was around Kiara more often, so he'd know her better than I would whether I liked it or not.

Kovu scrunched his face in thought. "Kiara said that she used to play around this jungle with her brother before Kopa disappeared and her father got so… protective of her."

This stopped me. "Just where is this jungle?"

"It may have been just west of Pride Rock…but I can't be sure. Oh—wait! I think I see some green in the distance." I followed Kovu's gaze, looking west.

"Then that can be a good first place to look. Let's go!" I said victoriously.

While walking, we passed the time by sharing with each other what we knew. "Do you think Zira—or even Scar—had something to do with this? Sorry I had to mention that, but…"

Kovu shrugged. "Oh, it's fine. Besides, if we don't ask each other things we won't figure anything out." He thought. "She did mention that name a couple of times—especially after we all had to move to the Outlands."

"Yes! That's it!" I said excitedly, and then told him what Simba had told me, that they couldn't get Zira to talk about Kopa or give them any possible information or help on his whereabouts.

Kovu shuddered. "Ugh, I hate to think what happened to him."

"I know."

"I don't know what he'd have to do with Scar, though. He never even knew this Kopa."

"But, if Zira were to _tell _him about him…" I began.

Kovu studied me. "You're not saying they're _both _still around...are you?"

"I hate to say it, but, well…weird things have been going on lately."

"I'd hate to have to face either one of them after all this," Kovu said with dread in his voice.

"I know the feeling—uh, well, sort of, I guess."

When we came near the jungle's entrance, we began to spot things—a few bones and paw prints that we were pretty sure were that of a grown lion/lioness.

I looked at Kovu. "Ready?"

Kovu blew his brown bangs out of this face. "Ready."

Together, we entered the jungle. This jungle was beautiful, like Timon and Pumbaa's jungle, but was different too—a little less lived-in, if you know what I mean. We came to a small bluish-green lagoon and stopped for refreshments.

Kovu drank thirstily while I pulled out a water bottle and cheese-flavored crackers from my backpack.

Then I tiredly sat down and leaned my head against a tree, trying to keep my eyes open…

"Sandra! Listen!" I jerked my head up, unsure how long I'd been resting. I moved my tongue around in my mouth—it didn't feel yucky inside, so I probably hadn't been fully asleep, or at least not for long.

"What is it?" I asked urgently, getting up quickly.

"I hear voices," Kovu said cautiously.

"What kind of voices?" Now I was starting to get a little anxious myself.

"Well, they're not very nearby, and I can't make out what they're saying or how many there are."

"Should we go see?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

Kovu looked down, his eyes abnormally wide. "Oh, I don't know—what if it's Scar and Zira? What if they're still alive and they're coming for us?"

"I have that same fear too, but we can't let that stop us!"

Kovu shook his head. "Sandra, I just don't think I can do this."

"_Yes _we _can_. If we both go, there's a much smaller chance of us getting hurt. Don't be such a wimp."

"I am not a wimp!" Kovu said indignantly with his teeth clenched. For a second I was actually a bit nervous. But only a second.

"Then prove it and come on. I'll drag you by the mane if I have to!"

Kovu sat up on his haunches and smirked. "How're you gonna do that? I'm bigger _and _stronger than you."

I knew he meant that comment in fun, but I was getting sick of his cowardice, especially when he had perfectly good muscles to use against any danger. "You really _are _a wimp. You don't care about finding Kiara!" I clamped my hand to my mouth the second that came out. I wanted so bad to take it all back. I could have been much gentler in convincing him, I knew. "Kovu, please, I didn't mean—"

"Just forget it! Since you seem to be the stronger and smarter one, you can look for her on your own! She may not even be here! So go on, look for her! I'll be looking somewhere else."

"Kovu! Wait!" I screamed. He looked at me once, but then kept going. "Fine! I don't need you to find her anyway!" I screamed again.

"Puh. All looks and no brain," I muttered disdainfully as I stepped as quietly as I could toward where the voices were coming from.

Though my conscience told me, at the back of my head, that we would both regret those harsh words.


	10. The Discovery

**Chapter 10: The Discovery**

The voices had completely stopped by the time I got close enough.

I held my breath and deftly moved some greenish-yellow stems back only to find a clearing with a large tree—and a strangely familiar gold-colored adult lion with a light brown mane. _Rafiki's drawing! It's Kopa! He really is still alive! _

Despite not having found Kiara, I couldn't believe my luck. I waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear before stepping into this clearing. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

_I've really found him! Now, to get out of here alive. _"K—Kopa?" I said quietly to get the lion's attention. I then realized he was tied to the tree by a vine around his neck.

Turning around abruptly, he said in a rather vicious voice, "Scar sent you here to finish me off, didn't he?"

"What? No! Not at all! Look, I'm here to get you out of here. I want to help you get back home. Now how do you untie this thing?"

"No! Don't take a step closer. If you do, you'll get one of these around your neck too."

I stopped immediately. "Hmm. This is going to be harder than expected."

"Quick! Hide! They're coming back!"

"Who's coming back?"

"Just hide! Now!"

I quickly did so. _Please let us get out of here alive, _I prayed silently as I watched two sets of four paws walk into the clearing, and felt sick when I heard the voices of the paws' owners.

"I just know I heard something, Scar."

"Zira, aren't you always hearing _something_?"

"What do you two want?" I heard Kopa say with disgust.

Scar tsked. "Temper, temper. We were only wondering if you'd heard anything…mm…_unusual_ these past few minutes."

"I don't know and don't care! I was too busy trying to get this vine off my neck!" Kopa growled.

I could tell Zira was grinning from ear to ear. "That vine stays on you, unless _we _decide otherwise."

"You know, Zira, perhaps you _did _hear something…"

"Oh? Well what do you think it is?"

I tried to crawl back on my hands and knees, but that only made some leaves behind me rustle. I winced and looked back. _Maybe I can run back and tell Kovu I've found Kopa, and all by myself too. _But now I didn't know which way we'd come in. I ignored the feeling that Scar and Zira had been expecting us, or at least me.

"Look, there's nothing out there, okay?" Kopa sounded deflated and tired.

They both knew full well by the tone of his voice that something was indeed out there. But I felt too paralyzed to move. Scar's paws were now just inches away from my hiding place.

"Zira, I'm not sure, but I think I hear heavy breathing…" He sounded amused, terrifyingly so. "It sounds almost like…a little human girl."

"There's nothing out there, I told you!"

"The more you talk, the further you shove your paw into your mouth," Zira snarled.

I longed to cry for help, but it was too late now. Kovu was gone. I would have to save myself, if not Kopa as well. But how?

I'm not sure if my heart actually stopped or not the moment that large orange paw crushed to pieces some pink and orange flowers and the grass that had been hiding me—and nearly my arm as well. "Did someone say 'uncle'?"

His voice made my back tingle uncomfortably, but I hardly noticed it right then. Looking at my trembling form, he said, "Oh, now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Shaking, I said, "This—this isn't what it looks like!" It felt like someone else was controlling my voice.

"You mean you're _not _here to rescue this brat and take him back to Pride Rock in order to get favor from you-know-who?" Zira said.

"I believe _I _shall do the talking, Zira." Zira lowered her head respectfully. I'd never seen her act so submissive before. But then, I never saw her actually _with _Scar before either.

"This isn't about favor!" I said furiously.

"Leave that girl alone," Kopa said wearily. "She never did anything to you."

I looked at Kopa hopefully, seeing that he knew I was there to help him. I added in a bluffing voice, "And besides, I have all the favor I need around there."

As if reading my mind, Scar said to me with intimidation mixed with charm, "If you think that a son of _Simba _can get you out of this—" he let out a closed-mouth chuckle— "well, you have a slightly different result coming to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously, keeping my eyes on them both in case of any tricks. But that was actually where I messed up.

"Here, I will show you exactly what I mean," he said calmly. Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed some sand lying on the ground and threw it right at my eyes. I yelled in pain as I staggered backward.

"Sandra, look out!" Kopa tried to warn me. But I knew it was too late as a vine instantly seemed to wrap itself around my neck. I screamed in panic, trying to pull it off of me while trying to wipe the sand out of my eyes.

"Oh, Scar, you're brilliant!" Zira laughed mercilessly.

"That was so easy, it was depressing," he replied to Zira. Walking toward me and holding my arms down with his front paws, he whispered informingly, as if merely sharing advice, "Not to worry, Holmes. It's impossible to untie this yourself, but it only hurts if you pull at it too much." I shuddered, and he let go, seemingly satisfied.

"You psycho coward!" I said, continuing to pull at the vine. "How did you get all the way back here?"

"I have my ways."

"Just tell me how you got back here," I seethed.

"_No_!" Scar said, suddenly irritable.

"Oh, did I get on your bad side or something?" I said provokingly.

Putting a claw under my chin, he smirked ominously while Zira watched amusedly. "Watch your tone, Holmes, or we may just enter a little change of pace—a change of pace sooner than planned."

Fear overcoming pride, I remembered how my aunt had said the same thing about watching my tone just today. Would I see them again? Thinking my expression was merely fear, he said, "That's right, Holmes. You had your chance long ago."

Zira eyed my backpack maliciously. "Ah—what's this?"

"N—nothing," I said. "It's nothing."

Barely missing me, Zira smacked my backpack off of my shoulders as its contents spilled onto the ground. "You call _this _nothing?"

"Nothing that you would want!"

"Take it anyway," Scar decided. Zira obeyed, taking the backpack out of me and Kopa's range.

This plan of ours had done way more than just backfire. I actually didn't know whether I wanted Kovu to find me like this or not.


End file.
